


Trains and Pictures

by BritishShinshi



Series: The UsUk Collection [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishShinshi/pseuds/BritishShinshi
Summary: Alfred sees a cute blonde on the train with him. He decided to take a secret picture of him in his phone. But then he forgot his flash was on.





	Trains and Pictures

As an undergraduate student, Alfred resides in an apartment that is miles away from his university. The apartment cost less than staying in the dorms; as if the tuition wasn't expensive enough, living outside fit Alfred's budget better. However, living outside of the university meant commuting to and from his university everyday even if he only had one class for some days.

It was the college life. He can't argue about it. They do say that life after high school was hard; and boy it was. Living independently, no parents to be at your beck and call - Alfred was on his own. Although it was a bummer, the American still enjoyed his time as a young adult. He could go anywhere he wants, befriend anyone he likes, and he can stay up as late as he can.

College life was fun.

But commuting sucks.

Everyday he has to take a train to go to and from his apartment. Taking the train was cheaper than taking the bus. But riding in the train was _horrible_.

It was always full and rowdy inside. The seats would always be taken, children and babies crying, some random person preaching about God, and don't let him get started with the tight space inside when it's rush hour.

When Alfred returns home, the train would always be packed with salarymen wearing suits, families, and college students like him. The train would be so full to the point where Alfred would be shoulder-to-shoulder with random people he doesn't know. Some smelled decent, but some smelled as they came from the sewers. They did live in the city and people around him worked different jobs, and he can't judge them for that. So he sucks it up and endures it for the duration of his trip.

It was horrible. He hated commuting by train. Taking the bus would be better, but it would be more expensive. And the fact that Alfred can't do anything is making him hate the train even more. He was just in his second year of college, meaning he needed to deal with this for another two years.

He hates taking train.

He absolutely abhors it.

Until today actually…

Alfred had just gotten off from his last class and he takes the same route towards the train station. But as he enters the train, he finds it almost empty. There was probably twenty people only, some standing while some were sitting down. Alfred even had the opportunity to sit down; when was the last time he had this privilege?

There was a baby on board, wide awake but he wasn't crying. That was weird. Babies always cried when they were in the train.

Wow. A lot of space inside and a quiet baby? Was today his lucky day? Since there were few people inside the train, the atmosphere was calm and collected. It wasn't as noisy and loud as most days.

Today was great!

And as if it couldn't get any better, a cute blonde was sitting across from him.

Alfred steals a glance at the latter; small build, lemon-tinted hair, pale skin with a pinkish hue, and dazzling, bright emerald eyes. He would be lying if he said the latter wasn't attractive. In fact, the latter looked like a character that someone pulled out from a fantasy book. The blonde, a young man, appeared so… mystical. He had this aura that allured everyone's attention.

Alfred blushes and looks away. The other man couldn't be more than sixteen or so. He looked like a high school student. It would be weird if someone catches him ogling at a minor. That was asking to be punched across the face. He was no pedophile… but the golden-streaked man was captivating to the eyes.

The American sneaks another glance, this time, noticing the book in the other man's hands. Alfred read the cover: _Fundamentals of Nursing._ Wait a minute… was he a nursing student?

Alfred's eyes lit up. Maybe he was a college student as well! He's seen that book around the university's science department. A lot of the nursing students carry it.

Only now did Alfred notice the other man's choice of clothing. To be brief, he dressed rather… classy. He wore a pair of black trousers, leather dress shoes, and a green sweater that seems to be one size bigger than him. No high school student would dress this casually. This man looked younger than his age.

His emerald eyes held a soft gaze towards the book in his hands, creating a sophisticated demeanor.

Because of this, Alfred couldn't take his eyes off him. He wanted to talk to him, to stand up and sit next to the empty space beside him. He would act all cool and macho to impress him, and even flirt with him. It has been a long time since he dated; high school was the last time he asked out someone. It wasn't something serious and it actually ended early. Alfred went to focus on his education instead, and no one had caught his attention.

Until now.

Alfred was fidgeting in his seat. He wanted to sit next to him and start a conversation. But at the same time he was nervous. What if Alfred scares him away? His flirting skills might be a little rusty… and actually, Alfred wasn't sure if this guy was gay or not.

At that thought, Alfred slumped and mentally groaned. There might be a chance the blonde was gay or bisexual… but that was Alfred judging him by appearance. He was on the small, shorter side and he dressed differently than other guys. But he could be straight. He can't judge him by his appearance.

The more he thought about it the more the more depressed he became.

Sitting across from him was a cute guy with gorgeous green eyes. Alfred wanted to ask him out so bad, but he wasn't sure if he swung the same way. Man, whoever his partner may be in the future, they were a lucky bastard.

Alfred leaned back in his seat, defeated. The little boy next to him was happily swinging his legs back and forth, looking as if he was on top of the world. Alfred would be as well if he manages to land a date with the pretty blonde sitting across from him.

Alfred mentally cries, but an idea pops in his head. He winced at the idea his brain suggested, then again it was his only choice.

It was stalking material; kind of.

I mean, what kind of person just takes a picture of a stranger?

"..." Alfred swallows in his guilt as his thumbs fiddle with his mobile phone. He unlocked it before clicking on the camera.

It's not like he takes pictures of random people everyday. This was only going to be _one_ time, and that's it. It would be a waste if he doesn't… the blonde was _so_ pretty and cute. Maybe those aren't the exact words to describe a man but Alfred is gay, and he is very very gay for the blonde man sitting in front of him.

What was he going to do with the picture? Keep it of course. Save it in his phone for his eyes only. And don't you dare think that way; Alfred's not going to do anything dirty with the picture. It was just going to be an innocent picture to remember the cute guy he met in the train. Nothing weird and dirty at all. Yeah…

This was so wrong.

But he wants to remember this blonde, even though he knew he had no chance with him.

After fighting his subconscious, Alfred commences his plan.

With subtlety, Alfred pretends to type something on the touchscreen while slowly lifting the phone at a certain angle in order to capture the blonde's full view. After a few tweaks and turns (and making sure no one could see what he was doing) he finally settled for the shot.

Good thing the blonde was busy reading his textbook. And the people around him were either sleeping or focusing on their own thing.

Alfred bites his tongue and prepares to capture the shot. The angle was so perfect he couldn't miss this chance.

Once he deemed it a perfect shot, he clicked the button to save it in his phone forever.

However…

"..."

OH SHIT.

The moment Alfred takes the picture, a bright light beamed, shooting across the man in front of him. It didn't take long for Alfred to realize that the light had come out from his phone.

Fuck. He forgot to turn off his flash.

The light had attracted the man's attention. His sparkling emerald eyes glanced up from his book, evidently meeting Alfred's gaze and the phone's camera pointing directly at him.

Alfred snapped his head down, pulling his phone down as well while pretending to type something.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit!_ Alfred's blood ran cold, his bones tightening, and his heart started pounding in his ribcage. A hot blush burned his cheek.

He was embarrassed.

He wanted to get out of this train.

He wanted to die.

Darn it, how can he be so reckless?! He should have checked his flash to see if it was open or not! And because of his lack of subtlety, he made a fool of himself!

Alfred gulps again, his thumbs pressing on the mobile screen hysterically. He acts as if nothing happened, but he knew he couldn't escape this. The blonde knew what Alfred had done, and it was killing him inside.

_Fuck my life._

From his peripheral vision, he sees the blonde shift in his seat. He dared to sneak a glance, but he finds himself gluing his attention back on the beautiful stranger.

Alfred expected a book to be thrown to his face. But it never came. Once the American stared back at the other blonde, he gapes in shock to see him biting his lip, a small smile curving while his shoulders shook.

Wait… was he laughing?

Alfred blinks, his blue eyes remained focused on the other blonde who tried to contain his laughter.

The emerald orbs absentmindedly glanced up to look at Alfred, but they widened in shock to see two pools of baby blue eyes staring back at him.

The blonde's face immediately turns to scarlet. He quickly hides his blushing face with his book, but it failed to hide his ears, which were red as well. He sneaked another peak at Alfred to see if he was looking, but he had hid his nose behind the book when he realized Alfred was still staring at him.

A smile of hope curved on Alfred's face.

Maybe he did have a chance…

Five minutes past and Alfred noticed the blonde calm down. His blush was gone, and his face returned to its original color. However, he refused to look at Alfred. His cautious eyes remained glued to his book, but Alfred knew he wasn't reading. He's been on the same page for the last five minutes.

His posture had changed. His legs had crossed and his back had straightened. It was a defensive pose since he knew he was being ogled at.

Meanwhile, Alfred was building up his confidence. He was going to confront the pretty blonde and ask him out. He already had a conversation starter, topics that he deemed interesting, and also flirty pick-up lines to lure him in.

He was going to do it. His confidence only grew stronger as his heart raced, and for the first time in forever, he felt _alive_.

Taking a deep breath, Alfred prepares to approach the other blonde until a voice interrupts them.

_We are now in station Liverpool. Please let the current passengers exit before you come in_.

Alfred would have ignored that since this wasn't the station he's stopping, it was two more before he can go.

However, the American froze when he sees the other blonde close his book. He opens the messenger bag beside him before stuffing the textbook inside. The train halts at the Liverpool Station. When the blonde stands up and exits the train, Alfred's heart stopped beating.

Alfred doesn't hesitate to chase after him.

x

"Hey!"

Alfred runs out from the train, his eyes catching sight of the other blonde. He was shorter than Alfred it seems. His back turns around, and he meets a surprised look on his face.

The American falls into a jog before stopping in front of him. Now that he was meeting him face to face, Alfred notices the tiny details on the latter's face that he didn't notice before. Light freckles dusted across his small nose and cheeks, his lips had a rosy tint to them, and his forest green eyes were like glowing gemstones.

And then, Alfred was speechless.

His mouth opened, but no words came out. He loses himself at the sight of emeralds staring back at him. His plan to woo and impress the latter had completely fell down the drain, dragging his confidence down as well.

It was like that for a few seconds, just the two of them staring at each other, until Alfred realized how he was making a fool of himself _**again**_. Darn it; he's losing his cool!

"My name is Alfred!" He introduces himself rather loudly. Alfred cringed when he saw Arthur wince.

_Great. Just fucking great. Good job, Jones. You're doing a terrific job!_

"Erm, sorry," Alfred mutters, laughing nervously. "May I know your name?"

The other looks at him with a funny look, incredulous. "You expect me to tell my name to a stalker? One who tried to take a snapshot of me?"

Alfred's heart dropped. He almost forgot about that. "Uhm, yeah?" He cringed again. He was really doing bad right now! Where was his bravado when he needed it?! "Wait, no… I mean… ah…"

The American closes his mouth and takes a deep breath. "I'm… I'm really sorry about that, but I'm no stalker! I promise!" He declared desperately, hoping the pretty blonde doesn't walk away. "I just… I wanted to talk to you, you know? But I wasn't sure if you, uh, if you swung both ways or not, haha, you get me, right?"

One of his eyebrows arched in confusion.

"Ah…" Stop rambling, Alfred! "You… you're really cute, you know? I couldn't resist. I'll delete the picture if it makes you feel better. I wasn't planning on doing anything bad to it."

Green eyes widened in surprise. Crimson flashed across his freckled cheeks. "You think I'm cute?" He asks with disbelief.

"Well, yeah," he replied honestly. Alfred blushes slightly as well, bringing a hand to the back of his head. A habit he does when he was nervous. "And I was wondering if we can go out and get coffee together? Or watch a movie perhaps? Anything you want."

What happens after made Alfred's heart race. The other blonde smiles shyly, cheeks still flushed before speaking, "I'd like some tea please. And my name is Arthur."

Alfred felt like falling. He's really got it bad now.

Cute _and_ an accent? He was falling in love already.

Before they can exchange anymore words, Arthur pulls out a black pen from bag. He takes Alfred's wrist, sending the taller blonde's pulse to go overdrive. Arthur turns his arm to expose the inside before writing across the tanned skin.

Alfred wonders what he was writing. When Arthur was done, he smiled and lets go of his arm.

"I'm free on Wednesdays and Saturdays," Arthur says, flashing another bright smile before leaving.

As he walks away, Alfred's blue eyes suddenly wander south, landing on Arthur's small, pert butt that looked tight behind those trousers.

However, he glanced down at his left arm, only to see a number written across his skin. Arthur's number specifically.

A dorky smile was plastered on his face for the entire day.

After that, Alfred realized commuting by train wasn't so bad anymore because he got to see Arthur everyday.


End file.
